One –shot : Maitre Panda et le Démon
by Marshmagoth
Summary: Maitre Panda n'a aucune idée bien claire pour l'Instant Panda de l'épisode 84, et en plus de ça, le Geek semble plus attristé que jamais... Et s'il dédiait sa chanson à lui pour lui prouver son amour fraternel ?... /NON YAOI/


**Voilà une petite fiction one-shot pour vous faire patienter en attendant le prochain chapitre de LVEDD ^^**

 **Un peu de kawaiititude dans ce monde de brutes. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette mini histoire, j'espère que vous en prendrez autant que moi en la lisant !**

 **Je l'ai écrite en deux jours seulement.**

 **Bref !**

 **Bonne lecture, la Patronne.**

 ** _One –shot : Maitre Panda et le Démon_**

Maitre Panda observait silencieusement l'écran de son ordinateur. Il avait les résultats du vote pour l'Instant Panda de l'épisode 84 de Salut Les Geeks, l'émission de son créateur, Mathieu Sommet. C'était la vidéo du concours des pleurs de bébés au Japon qui l'avait emporté. Cela faisait plus de 10 minutes qu'il était assis comme ça, réfléchissant à une idée de chanson. Il était loin d'être en manque d'inspiration, au contraire : il débordait d'imagination pour cet Instant Panda, mais ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et, au final, ça ne donnait rien de cohérent. Lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, il grogna un peu, n'aimant pas être interrompu en plein travail.

-Je suis occupé, marmonna-t-il.

-D… désolé du… du dérangement, murmura alors une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Une voix fluette, timide, enfantine, tremblante et incertaine : la voix du Geek. Maitre Panda se leva aussitôt pour ouvrir la porte.

-Geek, attends ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, le rattrapa-t-il rapidement en le saisissant par le bras, le Geek ayant déjà fait demi-tour pour repartir.

Son frère se tourna alors vers lui. Maitre Panda frissonna. Le plus petit de tous les Sommet avait la lèvre inférieure éclatée et du sang perlait encore depuis l'ouverture qui semblait très récente. Il avait les cheveux emmêlés et poussiéreux comme s'il avait passé le balais avec et son tee-shirt était dans le même état. Ses joues pâles étaient striées de traces de larmes. Ses yeux bleu ciel étaient à nouveau emplis du liquide salé qui menaçait de déborder chaque seconde.

-Nom de Dieu… Souffla le chanteur en kigurumi. Est-ce que c'est le Patron qui t'a fait ça ?...

-Ou… Ouiii… Pleurnicha le pauvre petit.

-Viens dans ma grotte, tu m'en parleras et je te chanterai une chanson… Proposa gentiment l'ursidé noir et blanc.

Le petit hocha la tête en tremblant et le suivit. La "grotte" était le nom que Maitre Panda avait donné à sa chambre, parce qu'on pouvait s'y réfugier, comme dans une véritable tanière de panda, et ainsi être en sécurité. C'était étrange et il ne savait pas, mais ça rajoutait un petit côté mignon. Ils entrèrent alors et la personnalité sans cesse victimisée s'assit en tremblant sur le matelas qui servait de lit à Maitre Panda et s'installa en tailleur en s'appuyant contre le mur. L'ursidé s'installa en face de lui et agita ses oreilles noires.

-Dis-moi tout, petit Geek… Dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Tu bossais pour la prochaine chanson et je t'ai interrompu ?... S'inquiéta le Geek en lançant un regard vers son pc, voyant les graphiques représentant les vote des abonnés.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, l'interrompit son frère en prenant du désinfectant et du coton. Raconte, je vais soigner un peu ta blessure…

Le Geek déglutit difficilement.

-En fait… Commença-t-il d'une pette voix. Je… On… On était en bas avec le… Le Patron… Il… Il m'a plaqué contre un mur en… En commençant à me faire des avances… Je… J'ai paniqué… Je ne voulais pas… Du coup…

-Et ensuite ?... L'encouragea-t-il.

-Je… J'ai paniqué, et je lui ai donné un coup de pied… Dans… Dans les… Heu… P… Puis il m'a balancé par terre, t… Totalement enragé, et il m'a frappé quand… Quand j'étais au sol… Sanglota le gamer. Et… Et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir…

Maitre Panda l'attira vers lui tandis qu'il fondait en larmes en tremblant. Il lui fit un câlin et le serra doucement tout en lui caressant le dos.

-Tu as bien fait de te défendre… Lui chuchota-t-il. Il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre que tu n'es pas son jouet…

-De toute façon… Renfila le Geek, je suis le souffre-douleur de tout le monde… M… Malgré tout ce que tu fais pour moi… Ça ne changera p… Pas…

-Mais si…

L'ursidé enleva sa casquette grise afin de lui caresser doucement les cheveux et murmura :

-Tu manques juste un peu de confiance en toi…

-Je suis juste nuuul… Gémit le jeune homme maltraité. Je sers à rien…

-Je pourrais passer la nuit à énumérer tes qualités, fit doucement Maitre Panda. Tu as aussi du talent pour écrire… Tu m'as beaucoup aidé pour la plupart des Instants Panda, tu t'en souviens ?...

Il sourit d'un air enjoué.

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Tu vas m'aider pour la prochaine chanson !

Il ne laissa pas le temps au Geek de répliquer : ni une ni deux, il saisit sa guitare classique et joua quelques notes, souriant vers son frère qui avait l'air consterné.

-Allez, Geek ! Laisse ton imagination vagabonder !

En effet, le gamer était doté d'une imagination aussi intarissable que ses larmes. Il se confiait très souvent à Maitre Panda, et lui avait même montré ses quelques rares dessins : il dessinait avec un style manga très bien réalisé. Les détails et les couleurs étaient toujours très précis mais ce qui avait époustouflé le chanteur, c'était la créativité apportée à ses dessins. Cette précision et ce traits étaient fascinants. Il lui avait un jour demandé avec admiration d'où lui venaient toutes ces idées. Celui-là lui répondit, très timidement, qu'il avait tout inventé et imaginé seul. Son imagination ne s'arrêtait pas qu'aux dessins : il aidait très souvent le chanteur à écrire les paroles de ses chansons, mais avait fait promettre à celui-ci de n'en parler à personne, ne voulant pas être admiré pour ça.

Pourtant, cette fois-là, le Geek ne dit rien. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensés. Alors, Maitre Panda s'arrêta de jouer en soupirant.

-Tu ne veux pas m'aider, Geek ?...

-S… Si, m… Mais… Je sais absolument pas quoi diiire… J'ai aucune idée, j'suis désolé…

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en recommençant à sangloter.

-Non, Geek… Pleure pas… S'il te plait… Tenta Maitre Panda.

En vain : son frère continuait de pleurer encore plus fort en sanglotant. Il se mordit la lèvre : au fond, que pouvait-il faire pour lui ? C'est là qu'une idée germa dans son esprit comme un screamer, et il se remit à jouer, mais une mélodie plus douce, plus soutenue, voir mélancolique ou même triste, mais c'était un morceau entrainant et très agréable à l'oreille. Il se mit à chantonner :

-S'il te plait, pleure pas… Pleure pas… S'il te plait, pleure pas… Pleure pas…

Le Geek leva vers lui des yeux ronds de surprise et d'émerveillement.

« Il ressemble à une chibi ou à un perso d'anime, avec cette tête… » Pensa Maitre Panda d'un air mi-amusé, mi-attendri, s'arrêtant doucement de jouer.

\- Ça va mieux ?... Fit-il doucement.

-Oui… Souffla le Geek. Cette chanson… Tu l'as composée quand ?...

-Heu… Je viens d'improviser… Avoua timidement le chanteur. Je voulais te réconforter, mais je savais pas comment…

-Chante-la ! S'écria soudain le Geek. Elle est géniale ! Fais ça pour l'Instant Panda, ça serait tellement génial !

Maitre Panda eut soudain un déclic : ses pensés s'étaient démêlées et l'idée de la chanson se composait petit à petit dans sa tête. Il sourit joyeusement et se mit rapidement à plancher sur ladite chanson sous le regard attentif du Geek.

Vers minuit passé, il se tourna vers son frère d'un air enthousiaste, ayant pratiquement terminé :

-Eh, Geek, je…

Il se tût rapidement en voyant le gamer profondément endormi, à moitié enroulé dans sa couette et la bouche adorablement entrouverte. Il sourit vers lui, attendri, et décida de ne pas le réveiller, et de terminer son projet musical le plus audacieux. Et, pour cause : il allait enfiler un costume spécialement pour cette occasion…

Mathieu grogna un peu d'impatience.

-Panda, qu'est-ce que tu branles ?!

-J'arrive, je suis presque prêt !

Maitre Panda entra enfin dans le salon et il vit que son arrivée avait suscité la surprise générale, comme il s'y attendait. Il n'était pas vêtu de son éternel kigurumi de Panda… Il avait mis une chemise blanche tâchée de faux sang, des gants d'un blanc immaculé, une veste aussi noire que celle du Patron mais qui partait plus dans un style gothique, déchirée au niveau des manches, un chapeau haut de forme noir, et, pour couronner le tout, son visage était entièrement maquillé de blanc, excepté ses lèvres, qui étaient en noir, ainsi que ses paupières et tout le contour de ses yeux, faisant ressortir le bleu/vert de son regard.

-C'est quoi… C'est qui… Ça ?... Articula Mathieu en le toisant avec des yeux ronds.

Maitre Panda prit tout son temps pour lui répondre, prenant une voix grave, basse et mystérieuse :

-Je suis… Le Démon.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans le salon des Sommet. Tout le monde se tourna vers le Patron, surpris.

-Putain… Tu me surprendras toujours, Peluche… Riait-il.

Le Geek se précipita soudain dans les bras du "Démon" en riant joyeusement, et celui-ci lui fit un câlin en souriant tout aussi joyeusement.

-Je t'adore déjà, Démon ! S'écria joyeusement le gamer. C'est toi qui va chanter ?

Le Panda hocha doucement la tête, amusé que le Geek joue le jeu.

-Ouaiiis ! Rit adorablement son cher frère, animé d'une joie soudaine et démesurée qui étonna son créateur et ses frères.

-Gros… S'interposa le Hippie d'un air très sérieux. T'en as trop pris, j'crois…

-Bref… Marmonna Mathieu. Tu as l'air sûr de toi, Panda… Va pour le costume de démon, tant que la chanson est bien et qu'elle risque de plaire…

Le soir, après le tournage de tournage de l'épisode et de l'Instant Panda, Maitre Panda vint voir le Geek dans sa chambre. Celui-ci était tout sourire, très joyeux, ce qui était assez rare. Son frère lui rendit son sourire radieux en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

-C'était la meilleure chanson que j'ai jamais entendu ! S'exclama joyeusement le gamer.

-Vraiment ?... Sourit le chanteur. Au début, j'hésitais vraiment à me déguiser comme ça… Et c'est la première chanson "triste" que je compose, donc ça ne m'aurait pas étonné que ce soit nul…

-C'est vrai que ça change des chansons sur le caca et la rhubarbe… Remarqua son frère avec un sourire amusé.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, puis Maitre Panda reprit :

-En vrai, c'est toi qui m'as inspiré… Je ne savais pas comment te réconforter, te montrer que tu es le meilleur frère au monde… Fit-il timidement. Et, au passage, j'ai adoré ton jeu d'acteur dans la chanson ! Respect !

Le Geek rosit, n'ayant pas l'habitude des compliments, et murmura :

-Toi aussi, tu es le meilleur frère au monde, Maitre Panda… Ta chanson m'a sauvé la vie…

-N'exagère pas… Fit Maitre Panda avec un léger sourire.

-Dis… Commença doucement le petit. Tu me la chantes encore une fois ?...

C'est là que l'ursidé s'exécuta avec joie, faisant ainsi oublier sa triste vie à son cher frère une fraction de minutes, le temps d'une chanson, sans savoir qu'il lui avait littéralement sauvé la vie, l'empêchant de se donner la mort quelques heures auparavant, lui donnant un petit souffle d'espoir.

On dit que, depuis, le Geek la chantonne encore, malgré l'absence éternelle de son frère, lorsqu'il se sent triste. Il pense à lui, au Démon, et à cette chanson, et ça lui redonne le sourire. Il regarde par la fenêtre en observant la nuit étoilée au-dessus de Nantes, et murmure doucement :

 _Maudit depuis toujours_

 _Je sors parfois la nuit_

 _En quête de compagnie_

 _J'avoue, j'suis un Démon_

 _Y a peut-être plus joli_

 _Je veux juste des amis_

 _Les grands ne m'aiment pas_

 _Il parait qu'je fais peur_

 _Que j'apporte la douleur_

 _Mais toi, tu me regardes avec aucune terreur_

 _Et une légère candeur_

 _Alors, s'il te plait :_

 _Pleure pas_

 _Pleure pas_

 _Alors s'il te plait_

 _Pleure pas_

 _Pleure pas._


End file.
